Brick's Adventure
by KBD99
Summary: A story about how Brick has to save a world from an ancient enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I'm back with a new story called Brick's Adventure.**

Brick POV:

It was just another day for me and my brothers, Butch and Boomer. We're 14 now and we still fight with the Puffs. I'm the leader of our group, the RowdyRuff Boys. We were out in the town looking for someone to rob when all of a sudden the monster alarm went off. The monster alarm is a bell that sounds whenever a monster is nearing the city.

"We have to leave.", I said. I'm the oldest of the group. I'm average size, I stand 5'10" and weigh about 160lbs. I'm the smartest of us and the most technicly sound fighter of us. I have long red hair thats in a pony tail that comes down to the bottom of my shoulder blades. I also have my red baseball cap. I'm the leader of the group and I have blood red eyes.

"Why do we Brick?", whined my littlest brother Boomer. Boomer isn't very big, he stands 5'6" and weighs about 135lbs. He is the fastest of us but also the stupidest. He has long Harry Potter like hair that is dirty blond. He also has navy blue eyes and is the pretty boy of the group.

"Because the Puffs are gonna be here soon ya idiot!", screamed the biggest of us Butch. He is the older than Boomer but younger than me. He stands about 6'2" and weighs 185lbs. He is the physically strongest of all of us. He has medium length spikey black hair. He is the enforcer of our group and has forest green eyes.

"But we have to stay on the ground so the girls won't notice us.", I said.

"Where are we gonna go?", asked Boomer.

"Follow me.", I said. I took a right into an ally way and stopped at a man hole.

"The sewers?", asked Butch.

"Yup lets go.", I said and lifted up the top of it. Butch went in first, then Boomer. I saw a pink streak fly by and then a ginger haired girl was standing in front of me.

"Where are you going Brick?", asked Blossom, my counter part. She is the leader of the PowerPuff Girls and is average size for a girl. She stands about 5'1" ad weighs about 110lbs. She is as smart and technicly sound sound in fighting as me. She is a little faster than me while I'm a little stronger than her. She has long ginger hair thats in a pony tail that goes right below her ass. She has pink eyes and C-Cup breasts. She also has her signiture red bow. I'll admit she's hot but her goody two shoes personality is annoying.

"Well I was trying to get out of here so I wouldn't have to face you and your sisters alone.", I said.

"Well my sisters are handling the monster so it will be just me and you... for now any way.", she said and then charged at me.

**Well thats the end of that chapter. Remember to reveiw, follow and favorite this story, and check out some of my other stories too. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Brick POV:

"Well my sisters are handling the monster so it will be just me and you... for now any way.", Blossom said and then charged at me. I quickly stepped out of the way and sent an energy blast at her. It hit her dead on and I charged at her. I conected with a right to her face, I then kneed her in the gut.

"Haven't you learned yet pinky, you can't beat me one on one.", I said and then uppercutted her which sent her flying into a wall.

"Yeah but you can't beat all three of us at once.", I turned around to see Buttercup and Bubbles. Buttercup was Butch's counterpart, she is strong but not as strong as Butch. She has shoulder length, jet black hair. She has emerald green eyes and was a tomboy.

"You stand no chance.", said Boomer's counterpart, Bubbles. She was faster than Boomer. She had her golden hair in pony tails that reached the bottom of her neck. She has baby blue eyes and is the girly one of the group.

"Bring it then.", I said and charged. I tackled Buttercup into a car and started throwing punches at her face. I saw Bubbles charging at me out of the corner of my eye and I jumped over her so she rammed Buttercup. I started firing energy blast at them, then I was hit in the back.

"You forgot about me.", said Blossom. I was about to charge at her, until an energy blast hit me in the side. I saw Bubbles and Buttercup getting up. '_Oh shit.', I thought to myself._

"You're in for it now Bricky.", said Buttercup cracking her knuckles. She was the first to charge at me, I eaisily dodged but caught a kick in the face by Bubbles. I was about to retaliate with a punch but Buttercup got me in a full nelson. Bubbles sent multiple kicks into my gut and face.

"Butch, Boomer! Help!", I screamed and then they bursted out of the street and hit Bubbles and Buttercup.

"When did they get here?!", asked a shocked Blossom. I just smiled and fired an energy blast at her.

"Butch, Boomer! We are not getting into a prolonged fight, get them down and then we'll get away.", I said to my brothers. Blossom came charging and tried to punch me in the face, I eaisly dodged and hit her into a building. The building crumbled on top of her. I then saw Buttercup and Bubbles collide with a bus.

"Let's go!", I said and we took off to our house.


	3. Chapter 3

Brick POV:

It's been 2 weeks since the fight with the puffs, actually it's been abnormally peaceful. No monster attacks or crazy villains trying to take over town.

"Hey, Brick, Boomer, lets go clubbing tonight!", said my bone headed brother Butch. Boomer nodded his head in agreement and then they both looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Let's get ready.", I said and they rushed to their rooms. I went up and put on a white undershirt with a dark red collared shirt on top, it was unbuttoned to reveal the white shirt and the sleeves were rolled up to the top of my elbows. I also had on black jeans with red and black Jordans. I had on my signture cap with a black fingerless glove on my right hand, I also was wearing a gold chain. I rushed down to see what my brothers were wearing.

"Let's go!", screamed Boomer who was wearing a blue tee with black jeans. His hair was greased back and he was wearing his blue Jacques Lemans watch, which he stole, and he was wearing blue and white Nikes. He had in his two dimond earings.

"I'll drive!", called Butch who was wearing a black muscle shirt with a dark green skull on the back which was tucked into a pair of dark blue jeans, revealing his black belt and green skull and cross bones belt buckle. He was wearing two fingerless gloves and had his hair as messy as ever. He was wearing a gold chain as well.

"Alright.", I responded and we went into his dark green Infiniti GS 35. I got the passenger seat while Boomer sat in the back. We took off to our favorite club, blaring MGK all the way there. When we got there it was packed.

"Ok, you guys can go off on your own but meet back here at 3pm.", I said to my brothers and they took off. I went in myself and I went straight to the dance floor. Out of all my brothers I was the best break dancer and when I started dancing everyone made a space as they watched. I finished my dance and went to sit down.

"Wow Brick, I never knew you could dance like that.", I turned around to see a pair of pink eyes looking at me.

"Blossom look, I'm here to have fun.", I said.

"Good so am I.", she said as she got closer. I could see she was wearing a skintight dark red dress. It wasn't a fancy one it was like one of those one you wore to a club and it was strapless. She also had her hair curled so it was curly. She was wearing red lipstick and pink eye shadow. **(FYI im a boy so i have no idea wat other make ups their are.) **Her nails were also painted pink.

"A-are you a-all r-right?", I asked had a sly smile on her face.

"Why do ask Brickie-poo?", she asked getting close enough that she was pressed up against me.

"W-well I though y-you hated m-me.", I stammered. She laughed at this and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"I don't anymore.", she said. And then she kissed me on the lips!

"And when me and my sisters take you to Aku, the world will be ours.", she whispered into my ear and then licked it.

"Not today!", I said as I pushed her away from me. I went rushing throughout the club looking for my brothers. I saw Boomer with Bubbles.

"Get off my brother bitch!", I screamed as I ripped Bubbles off of Boomer.

"Brick, what's wrong? Aren't we going to take over the world with Aku?", asked Boomer with a blank stair. I saw Butch and Buttercup walk up.

"Yeah Brick, aren't you with Aku?", asked Butch with the same blank stair. Then my brothers and the Puffs started to surrond me.

"I'm not becoming anyone's slave!", I screamed and then took off flying through the roof to my house. They didn't follow me but I needed to figure out who this Aku guy was. I needed to talk to Him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers, I just wanted to make a special shout out to a fan and friend of mine who has been reading my stories since day 1, Gadget 101! She has awesome stories, 3 of them I'm following now, Spring Break!, Monster Academy ( is my OC), and RowdyRuff Girls?! are the ones I'm following and I suggest them to you as great stories to read and they are still in progress. Well thats it from this author, now to the story!**

Brick POV:

"Brick! This is quite the surprise! What brings you down here my son?", asked my father, Him. Him was a bright red demon who ruled the 6th stage of Hell. He always wore a white shirt with a black leather jacket over it, worn out jeans, and black boots. He had on his signiture sun glasses and had a black gotee. He also had a black crew cut and crab claws instead of hands.

"I need some info about a person named Aku.", I said. His smile disappeared from his face and a look of fear replaced it, and if someone scared Him, they must be bad.

"Aku is an ancient demon, 10 times stronger than my older brother Lucifer. It took me, Lucifer, Hades, and the four horesmen of the Apocolipse to put him into his prison. The only person able to beat him one on one was a Samurai, named Jack.", he told me with fear on his face.

"How did Jack do it?", I asked. Him looked at me suspiciously.

"Why do you want to know?", he asked.

"Because he is mind controling Butch, Boomer, and the Puffs. And they are going to try to take over the world!", I said.

"W-what?", asked Him in fear.

"That's right Him, I'm back and coming for you first.", I herd a mysterious voice say. Him looked scared out of this voice and a shadow was getting bigger.

"Brick! Get out of here! Go to the realm of the Grim Reaper, he is the only one Aku cannot defeat. He'll train you to become strong enough to defeat Aku and free your brothers and the Puffs, I'll hold Aku off.", he said. I nodded my head and took off out of Him's castle and into the fiery land that is known as Hell. When I was about 4 miles away I herd Him's scream, I knew Aku had ended Him. I flew down to ground and saw Jeff the Spider walking about.

"Jeff! I need some help.", I screamed as I flew down to him. He waved to me, Jeff was a friendly monster spider. He baby sited us as kids and is baby sits Him's real daughter MiMi.

"Well hi Brick, I was on my way to see why Him screamed.", he said with a smile.

"Him is dead.", I said. I looked down, tears swelling in my eyes. I always thought of Him as a father.

"Oh... what do you need?", asked Jeff.

"I need to know where I can find the Grim Reaper.", I said. He just laughed.

"Well at the skeleton caste obviously, oh MiMi will be happy that you will visit!", he said with a smile on his face. We herd a gigantic roar.

"Well, you can show me the way there will I fly us away.", I said and took off with Jeff directing me.


	5. Chapter 5

Brick POV:

We arrived at the Skeleton Palace and we were met at the front gate by a guy in armor with a mace in his hand.

"Halt, Jeff who is this person you have brought with you?", he asked.

"None of your fucking buisness, I'm here to see the Grim Reaper.", I said and started walking towards the gate and then he hit me in the face with the mace.

"Pain, he is guest, he's Brick JoJo the son of Him. And Brick please forgive Pain, he didn't mean that.", said Jeff, but I didn't listen. Instead I blasted Pain with an energy blast. He started to get up but I blasted him again. I then charged at him and kneed him in the face.

"Pain, you don't know the meaning of pain!", I said in his face and then I kneed him the face again. He stood up but I shot him point blank in the chest with an energy blast. I walked over to his limp body and lifted him by his throat. He tried hitting me with his mace again but I caught it with me free hand and crushed it. I then flew up about 10 miles into the air with him, I gout him in a bear hug, and started to dive bomb back into the ground head first. Before we hit the ground I let go of him and pulled up. He crashed into the ground head first and made a giant crater.

"That'll teach you to mess with my big brother, Brick!", I looked down to see Mimi there. She had red skin and lobster claws like Him, but she was wearing a Santa's little helpers out fit but instead the white parts were black along with long black high-heel boots. She had long flowing black hair.

"Mimi, who is this?", asked a blonde woman in her late 20's. She had blood red eyes like me and her face was emotionless.

"Mandy this is my oldest brother Brick.", Mimi told the woman, aka Mandy. I could see the two gun holsters on her hips.

"What are you doing here?", she asked.

"I'm here to speak to the Grim Reaper."

"Why?", she asked again. All these questions where starting to annoy the hell outta me.

"So he can train me to defeat Aku, so I can save my brothers and the PowerPuff Girls from him, and stop him from using them to take over the world.", I said with venom in my voice.

"Well how to you hope to beat Aku when you can't even beat Grim Jr.?", she said with a sly smile on her face.

"Who?", I asked in confusion. I was then slashed in the back and I went flying forward. Their was a agonizing pain in my back. I looked behind me to see a skeleton in a black hoodie and sweatpants with only a right eye holding a sythe. The sythe was dripping with blood.

"I'm Grim Jr.", said the skeleton. I fired an energy blast at him, he eaisly dodged but I punched him in the "face". He sent back and I fired another energy blast, this one hit and sent him farther back.

"Give up kid, you can't beat me by yourself.", I said, my cut was mostly healed because of my chemical X super healing.

"Who said I was alone?", he said with a smile on his face. Then their was a stabbing pain in my left leg, I looked down and saw 5 arrows in my left hamstring.

"Thou should giveth up now.", I herd a girl voice say. I turned around to see a girl about my age with only a left eye. She looked like a younger version of Mandy.

"Who the hell areth you?", I asked mocking her. She fired off more arrows at me, I used my fire-breath to destroy them before they could hit me. I then sent energy blasts at her rapidly. She dodged some but not all of them. I herd Grim Jr. coming at me so I dodged his sythe and hit him back. While they were both down I pulled out all five arrows, which felt worse then when they entered. They both got back up and I decided it was time for my ultimate attack, Super Nova, whick is a giant explosion of fire hotter than the sun's in all directions for 100 yards away.

"SUPER NOVA!", I screamed as I launched the attack. Their was no blocking or dodging it if you were in its range. Everything was burnt and everyone was on the ground unconsious. I then saw a tall looming figure holding a sythe advancing towards me, but the attack to much of my energy and I passed out.


End file.
